Unhinged
by musical-cynders
Summary: What happens when one man finds himself left with only one option... that option is taking out the girl who stole his heart. Unhinged is the story of desperate measures revolving around a boy and a girl and the man who came between them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: I have been gone from fanfics for months now. But today I was led to write this short story. It's either a two-shot or three-shot. Depends if I can fit the rest into another chapter. But nothing more than that. Just short and directly to the point. I love writing mysterious/angry/psychotic types of stories as well as the dramatic ones. So this is my first real attempt away from my norm. I hope everyone likes this!**

* * *

"_**Unhinged"**_

**Part One  
**

"Did you see the rock on her finger?!"

"Yes!"

"It is so insanely _gorgeous _and totally sweet," G Major staff employees gossiped without a care to his presence looming behind them. "I heard he gave it to her the night they got back."

Sighs lifted into the room. Piercing into his fast building hatred for everyone. Especially the two who no one seemed to stop talking about. "Well I heard he gave it to her half way through their trip while they were gazing up at the stars. He supposedly pulled out the ring and confessed his undying love to her!"

"What?!" Giggles erupted from around the corner as he tried to keep his anger in check. "I never heard that! Now I don't know what to believe!"

"I don't think anyone will ever know the whole truth. Both of them are remaining tight lipped about their trip and all the sexy details."

At the mention of what most likely transpired between the two persons of topic his hands balled into fists. Nails dug into his drying skin. Cracking the surface enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. Without realizing the pain he was causing himself he tried hard to erase the images of his nightmare from continuing its sick and haunting play in his head.

His thoughts ran wild as the giggling staffers continued to gossip without a care as to who over heard them. Rude beyond moral. Painful to those who needed an escape from the happy couple. He wanted nothing more than to march into the room and slap the silly giddiness out of each and every one of them. He hated that they sat around all damn day and compared notes on how two staff members finally made their long going love known to the world. To say he was mad was an understatement. He was livid. He was vengeful. He was hurt. He was breaking down on the inside.

"Look there she is…" Before another word was spoken his eyes darted across the studio. There she was. _His _girl. Standing by the kitchen area toying with the wrapper on a full water bottle. His gaze worshiped the strength of her long fingers as she continued the sensual movements up and down the paper covering. His breath caught when she laughed. He always loved her laugh. He dreamed of her laugh. He dreamed of her all the time. Always laughing and smiling at him. She was not only his everything. She was his sun and moon. His undoing.

"She is the luckiest girl in the world." Another round of dreamy sighs filled the small office space as all gazes seemed to be glued on the girl across the studio. "I would give anything to be her… or to be able to do the things she does to that gorgeous hunk-a-man."

Disgust rolled in crashing waves inside of him as the staffers kept talking their damn mouths off. Every word that slipped from their over glossed lips pissed him off the more. He was half tempted to stomp over to them and slap them all until they learned how to shut the fuck up. Enough was enough. If he had to hear one more word about how _his _girl was so in love with that dream boat asshole he would not be accountable for his actions.

"Oh hush up!" One of the gossipers jokingly ordered. "The thought of seeing him without a shirt on is enough to send me into hyperventilation. I can't even begin to imagine what picturing the rest of him would do to me."

Another round of giggles broke out. "Oh my god I bet he is faint worthy to look at. He already is, but without a stitch of clothing! I'd have to be peeled off the floor every time he flashed me a smile…. Him naked…and smiling!"

Before he did something he would later regret he pushed away from behind the door and snuck out of the room. His mind reeling in a dozen directions. All of them involving his girl. All of them eliminating the problem.

Speak of the problem.

Every emotion any dictionary could think up passed through him the instant _that _bastard walked into the room. A quiet hush followed him as he made his way towards the girl with the sexy hands. She must have sensed the quiet because she turned and her gaze locked on to her lovers. Her beautiful eyes. The same ones that used to stare up into his eyes with every dream he always wanted….now looked into those of that mans. And he knew he had lost her for good.

She would never again look at him that way. She would never smile secretively as they whispered silly words back and forth. Only words and jokes that they would understand. From the moment he had met her, they had an instant connection. She became his life. And he became her ultimate stomping ground.

As his mind raced with growing hatred towards the ogling couple he silently pushed angrily passed the other studio workers. None of them suspected his thoughts. None of them knew what he was capable of. None of them knew what he wanted so desperately to do.

There was only one option. Only one way to let those two know how much they hurt him. Only one way to show his girl he would never again let her rule his heart. Take over his mind. Possess his very being. He was sick of being her dog… so tired of always falling to her knees whenever she walked by, begging for another chance. Another shot at their always fucked up relationship. No more. He was done with all of them. He was done with his girl.

Done watching her eyes light up when she looked at _him_. Done watching the way he easily held her hand as if just the smallest touch gave him the strength he needed to get through the next five minutes.

The secret kisses in the kitchen. The accidental touches as they passed by one another. The looks they sent with their love filled eyes. The songs she wrote about him. Songs so full of happiness he knew had nothing to do with the long ago friendship she used to share with the boy who's heart was bleeding… her life now revolved around that monster. That pig-headed loser who stole his girl.

Shaking with anger he stormed past the happy couple with thoughts of revenge plaguing his battered mind and broken heart.

Today he realized was the day he had had it. Today was the day he became unhinged.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Unhinged"**_

**Part Two**

The plan was perfect. The plan was simply beautiful. He had planned it so well he almost laughed in giddy false humor. Finally he would be in control, for once he would know what it was like to have the upper hand. She would no longer be able to drag him around like she had been doing for years. When he was younger all she would have to do is say jump and he would jump. If she even looked at him a certain way he was right there doing as she needed. Sometimes he did it without her even having to ask. He loved her so much he would gladly cut off any limb if she was in need.

What would she do for him in return? She led him around by the short leash she attached around his neck. Strangling him from having any kind of life that didn't revolve around her. She owed him. She was in debt and he wanted his rightful payment. He wanted her to see how badly she had wounded him. He loved her…yet he hated her more. Or was it the other way around? He was so confused.

So lost. So set on his plan anything that got in the way would be knocked down and kicked to ashes. The girl who stole his heart when they were kids. The woman who broke it when she turned eighteen. The woman whose face haunted his dreams. The woman who kissed someone else. The woman who had no idea what he was planning.

Sweet revenge. His nectar of misery.

* * *

People of all races wandered the run down alleyway of downtown Toronto. Some cloaked in heavy coats, others wrapped in thick sweaters with scarves. Winter was slowly changing season, leaving behind ice coated tress and a chill that bit into anyone's skin who dared to step outside. Water covered the littered sidewalk as snow from another day began to melt.

Trash left behind lie snuggled within the mud filled potholes lining the old street that was in dire need of new paving. Something the province always neglected. Any area that was ran by the local drug dealers was not on the priority list. Most people who wound up in this neighborhood had one thought. _Get in and get out_. The later the days became the scarier the surroundings developed. The bushes turned into hiding places for thugs. Vacant buildings housed the homeless and became the office space to any person who needed a quick drug fix.

Wounded souls continued to pass by, each with their heads hung low. One had to wonder if they were so defeated the thought of looking up was too much, or were they afraid to look in the eye of the wrong person? No one dared to cross the line of the forbidden. Each person passing by the once popular corner apartments that held the biggest club of years ago. No one of this century knew it existed. No one took the time to preserve the history of a major turning point in modern music in Canada. Their heads were always lowered, opting to stare at the trash than notice the historical sight that had become a drug dealers paradise.

The homeless man who took residence outside the run down building had become a welcome sight after another long grueling day at work. No matter how many times he relentlessly offered to count the hair on her arms to make a measly dollar she always felt safer with him guarding the wood split doors. Days in which she was barely awake she knew the older gentlemen outside would always keep an ear and an eye on her. An understanding they had silently reached since the studio was undergoing major changes.

With Darius Mills still under investigation Liam Fenway was asked to step in as head of G Major records in order to keep Canada's top artists on top of the music charts. Jude Harrison being the biggest money maker of all of them combined had been working herself into the ground to please not only Liam but herself. After returning from her trip around Asia with Tommy Jude's life had taken a turn for the better… and worst.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the dimly lit hallway as she made her way towards the run down green doors she had become so familiar with over the years. Her spirits high and they showed as her steps bounced within her dark brown boots. No matter how tired she was she couldn't wait to get inside. Tommy would be waiting for her.

Ever since she went with her heart and had chosen Tommy, Jude knew she made the right decision. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it was perfect enough for her. She loved him more with each passing day and she knew Tommy loved her just as much. Backpacking through Asia had forced the pair to rely on one another. Relying on Tommy for his strength and his guidance was more romantic than any candlelit dinner.

* * *

His breath quickened as her footsteps drew closer and closer. With every passing second that brought her closer to him…his sweet revenge tasted even more bitter. Silence spread throughout the apartment and he knew she had stopped just outside the heavy doors. A wicked grin raised his lips as he stepped silently into the shaded part of the room near the stairs. As soon as she entered he would be giving her the surprise of her life. He was so excited he rubbed his sweaty hands together in giddy anticipation.

The key turned within the lock providing the only noise to sound within the quiet hallway. Twisting the key back Jude used her right shoulder to open the door. Tommy kept telling her and the boys to have the door fixed, or at least oil up the hinges to keep the creepy creaking noises from scaring the crap out of everyone when they were alone. Obviously she had yet to fix the door. Shuddering as the door opened revealing the pitch black space that awaited her.

"Tommy?" Jude called as she stepped into the rehearsal space. Dropping her bag on the ground she closed the door behind her. "Tommy?" Knowing the space inside and out Jude felt her way blindly into the room until she reached the light-switch. "Tom? I know you enjoy sending me on goose chases…" her voice trailed off as she turned the light on.

"Tommy?" Jude called again as she made her way towards the stairs where she knew the other light was. She couldn't imagine why he would hide out here without turning on at least one light. He had left before her so he had plenty of time to leave the note and arrive before she did. "Come on this isn't funny. You know how much I hate being alone in the dark." Laughing nervously she ran her hand through her newly shortened blond locks. "One of those fears I never grew out of. I told you this and now you're making a joke out of it, right?" When she received no answer she shook her head and continued to walk slowly towards the stairs. "Come on babe just come out already!"

The scent of her perfume carried into the air. Surrounding him in a blanket of everything he knew and loved about her. For the briefest of moments he regretted all of his wicked thoughts, then he remembered everything she had done… inhaling the smell of vanilla and roses he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Tommy" Jude's voice sounded near. Opening his eyes just in time to make out her approaching shadow on the opposite wall he stepped away from the stairs; directly into her path.

Movement caught Jude's attention from the stairwell. Jumping back with a shriek she grabbed her chest before calling out. "Tommy?"

Now or never. Now or never, repeated in his head as he buried his hands in his pant pockets and stepped into the light. Revealing who he was. "Not Tommy," his voice sounded rough even to his ears.

Jude's eyes widened in shock as her lips curled into a nervous grin. "Jamie?"

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Unhinged"**_

**Part Three**

"The one and only," Jamie replied stepping even further into the light. His eyes blood shot. His hair longer and messier than he usually wore it. No smile lifted his mouth, only a frown turned his chapped lips downward.

"Why are all the lights off?" Jude asked as she glanced curiously at her long time friend. Her heart still thumping about her chest as if trying to escape. All thoughts of Tommy vanished the moment she realized someone was hiding behind the stairs. No matter how many practical jokes Tommy played on her he would never use one of her long-time fears against her that way. For a moment before Jamie stepped out Jude had felt danger roll through her veins. Boy were her instincts off. Jamie was the last person to be scared of.

"Just felt like sitting in the dark."

"Since when?"

Jamie glanced nervously about the room before looking back over to Jude. "Since I felt like it, okay?"

Jude's eyebrows shot up at the snappish tone in his voice. "Uh-yeah sure." Stepping back she turned and walked over to the light-switch before flicking it on. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes narrowed in rising anger as he stared at the back of Jude's head, taking in not for the first time her short haircut. She looked so good it was sinful. How could he want her and want her to pay at the same time? Nothing had ever been fair. Part of him wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and kiss her like neither of them had been before…while the other part wanted nothing more than to rip the knife out of his back and pierce Jude's heart. The same was she had ruined him. "Since when do I need a reason?"

Jude slowly turned to face Jamie. He was acting so strange, she had never seen him so un-kept before. "You don't. I'm just curious is all." Tilting her head to the side she stared at him with open curiosity. "Is something wrong Jamie?"

He laughed without humor before answering. "Wow Jude your blondness is really starting to show."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jamie smiled evilly as his eyes darkened a shade that made Jude feel more than uncomfortable. "Oh I don't know. How about I spell it out for you." Pulling his right hand out of his pocket he ran it roughly through his unwashed hair. "what could possibly be wrong with me? Jamie Andrews boy wonder. Boy who supposedly has it all! Boy who is smart, funny, always the good guy. Always the first to be shit on!"

Jude winced at the anger in her best friends voice. Unconsciously she took a few steps backwards away from Jamie. His eyes followed her movement and he proceeded to fill the gap and step closer to her. She shot him a questioning glance but was rewarded with a glare that shot chills straight up her spine. "Something happen at work?" she questioned nervously in hopes of erasing the scary glint he stared her down with.

"Yeah. I had to watch you and Tommy going at it all damn day."

"Going at it?" Jude asked on a humorless laugh. Never in her life had she feared her best friend. Never until this moment. Jamie reeked not only of alcohol but a danger that she had never seen in him before.

Pausing a breath away from his girl Jamie shoved his hand back into his pocket to keep from reaching out and touching her soft skin. "Everyday all you two do is kiss in the studio. Or I have to hear everyone going on and on about how fucking perfect you guys are. It's disgusting!"

His breath smelt heavily of alcohol, unable to decipher exactly what Jamie had been drinking Jude stared up at her friend in growing concern. He never drank, he was always scolding her whenever he heard another "Drunken Jude report" on the entertainment shows. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Jamie laughed down at her. The stench of his breath hitting her face caused her stomach to revolt. His laughter turned bitter seconds later before taking on a tone Jude found scary.

Jamie stared down at his girl as all her emotions flashed within the depths of her big blue eyes. She went from curious to scared in seconds. He never knew what it felt like to be turned on by the thought of someone being scared of him before. The urge to touch her became so intense he pulled his sweaty hands from his pockets and gently touched a hand to both her cheeks. "You have the softest skin I've ever felt," his words hushed as his eyes closed in pure bliss. "I've dreamt about touching you since I was a boy."

"Jamie?" Jude's voice cracked as his fingers tightened against her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"I remember the day you were no longer just my friend…" Jamie spoke as if he hadn't heard her question. "we were about eleven, summertime… I came over to your house like I did everyday," his eyes opened slowly. Pinning her with a look she had never seen before. He continued. "neither of us had a pool so we would set up the sprinklers in your front yard and run through it to cool off."

"I remember."

"This year was different. You had changed. You were no longer a little girl, this year you were developing and it took me but two seconds to see the change." Jamie's fingers trailed lazy circles against her cheeks. "you came outside that day wearing gym shorts over your bathing suit. Without thinking you slowly slid them off. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you as you slowly revealed your black one-piece suit." His eyes clouded over with lust. Jude watched in horrified fascination as danger lurked behind his desire. "after a while I knew things were about to change between us…my gaze kept trailing over your legs as you ran through the water. I wanted to lick the droplets away…." Jamie paused to purposefully run his tongue against his chapped lips. Jude's eyes followed the movement and felt a wave of nausea overtake her body.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

Jamie smirked as he pressed the tips of his nails into her skin, instantly rewarded when she winced from the sting. "Now now don't interrupt." scolding her like he always had over the years Jamie pressed his fingers deeper into the plumpness of Jude's cheeks. "what I remember most about that day was the soft curves of your breasts. Still small enough not to need a bra yet big enough to fill my dreams with the sweetest of fantasies. I watched mesmerized as your nipples hardened beneath the thin layered suit. You had no clue what your maturing body did to me. But from that day on I never saw you the same again." The floor beneath Jude felt as if it were sinking in. This night was slowly turning into a nightmare as her suppose-to-be best friend described in great detail the year her body changed from girl to "woman."

"The pressure in my swim trunks had been building all day by that point. Watching the water run down the top of your suit I could think of nothing else but attaching my tongue to them and sucking them off… a slow lazy trail all the way down until I could wrap my lips around your nipples. Suckling your small breasts fully into my mouth. Pleasing you the way your soft body deserved. Mmmm. I grew so hard I came right there on your front lawn. My first time ever experiencing anything like that."

Jude gasped in disgust. Reaching up she pushed Jamie away roughly. As he fought to hold his balance she escaped to the other side of the room. Her cheeks stung from the marks of his nails. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest threatening to burst forth. Her mind raced with so many thoughts she couldn't decide where to begin. "You-you," her voice shook in growing anger and panic, "You _bastard!_ What the hell is your problem!" Jamie shrugged in good humor as Jude ran her shaking hands through her hair. "Oh my God! What the hell?! God… you fucking _pervert!_"

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Unhinged"**_

**Part Four**

God he felt good. He never knew he could feel this good. He was a hand job away from reliving that day back when he and Jude were eleven. He always thought about that day and how he had never been more satisfied and clearly obsessed. Smirking as he continued to watch Jude pace back and forth cursing under her breath. He knew he shook her foundation, he threw the curve ball this time. Jude was no longer in control, she no longer knew what would happen next. She was completely in his hands and he loved that so much. His tale of his first hard-on and first time experiencing the rippling delight as he climaxed within his swim trunks had come out unplanned. He had not intended to ever share that story, but for some reason it slipped out…now it was perfect. Jude had no idea what to feel, he could read her body language like a book.

"I'm going to try to let that slide and excuse it as you being drunk," Jude stopped her pacing and pinned him with a disgusted glare. "But don't you _ever _speak to me that way again. I don't know what kind of sick joke you thought that was but it was completely inappropriate and disrespectful!"

Jamie smirked in false humor. "Respect? Oh that's rich coming from you."

Jude would have slapped him if she felt she would be safe to stand that close to him. So many emotions were overtaking her, mostly confusion. Why was her best friend acting this way? He would have told her if something had happened. She knew Nana was still alive and cranky. The old goat was standing outside in her bathrobe when Jude was leaving… she hated "Nana encounters" it always involved a lecture of some sort. It was a wonder how Jamie had been able to live with her and not turn out crazy. Now Jude was starting to think he was losing his mind… she wasn't going to wait long enough to find out.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Jude spoke through gritted teeth. "if you are too drunk to drive I'll call a cab for you--but it is time you leave before you say something _else _you will regret."

Jamie stared in amusement as Jude marched across the room and pulled open the door in a great show of just how angry she was. Why she was mad he couldn't figure out. He was the one who had the right to be mad. "I'm not going anywhere so why don't you shut the door before the boogie-man gets in." Chuckling at his own joke Jamie motioned for Jude to do as he said.

Sighing in frustration Jude ran a hand through her hair and said, "Leave Jamie. I can't deal with you right now."

Crossing his arms over his chest in caring sarcasm, "Aww. Did princess Jude have a rough day?"

Jude pierced him with a pleading look. "Stop! Just go and sleep off whatever mood you are in." He needed to leave. This Jamie was a far cry from the boy she grew up with. She didn't like him and if he stayed she knew they would both share words that could never be forgiven.

"No can do."

"_Dammit _Jamie," pulling out her cell phone from her pant pocket Jude flipped up the screen and began to punch in numbers. "I'm calling a cab."

Before she could complete the call Jamie stormed lividly across the room and ripped the phone free from Jude's hands and tossed it across the room. The muscles in his jaw tightened beneath his anger. Fire fumed fresh in his eyes. If he was trying to be intimidating he deserved an Oscar because Jude felt fear boil within her blood at the sight of his anger…and the fact that he was standing so close to her.

"I told you to shut the fucking door." Grabbing hold of her arms Jamie roughly pulled Jude away from the door and kicked it shut. Ignoring her gasp of shock he pinned her with his blood shot eyes. "You are not leaving until I say so, _got it?_"

Jude winced as Jamie's fingers dug bruising into her skin. "Okay." Jamie nodded his approval and abruptly let her go. Without hesitation Jude ran to the other side of the room. She saw her cell phone laying on the ground near the couch; thankfully in one piece.

"I wouldn't try to pull a stunt like that again if I were you." came Jamie's surprisingly calm warning.

"What's going on with you Jamie?" Jude questioned while nudging her phone with the toe of her boot.

"Don't pretend to care."

"I care. You know I do." Slowly her phone slid against the floor until she had it securely locked between her feet.

Jamie rolled his eyes in disgust. "Save the bull shit for someone else. You have never cared about me."

"_What! _Of course I care! I always have. You're my best friend Jamie."

"Then why do you always hurt me?" Jamie's eyes filled with tears and he forgot to be pissed. All the pain he felt over the years flashed within his tearful gaze. "why do I have to work so hard just to get beat down in the end? W-why can't you just love me Jude?"

Jude's heart broke as a lone tear slipped from Jamie's eye. "Oh Jamie." She cooed as she rushed across the room and pulled him into a hug. She forgot about the fear she felt just moments ago. "I love you," Jude's voice muffled as she buried her face against his chest. "I love you so much."

Jamie wrapped his arms gently around her, pulling her close against him. Jude's sweet scent of vanilla and roses touched him and threatened to thaw the block of ice his heart had frozen into. All he ever wanted was for her to love him, twice before he thought she did. Sadly, he had been mistaken. He did know the feel of her small body pressed into his was heaven and hell. His body sparked and ignited when her fingers traced circles against his back. "I love you," Jude whispered again.

Jamie tightened his hold on Jude, inhaling her sweetness like it were his breath--- _I love you. I love you. _Her words blanketed his heart and he completely forgot why he was ever mad at her. "Jude?" Jamie's voice cracked with emotion.

Jude lifted her head off of his chest and gazed up at him with her own tear filled eyes. "Yeah?"

Jamie lowered his head and kissed her cheek. "You are the only one." His words tickled her skin. "The only one I've ever wanted. Ever needed." Tilting his head he kissed the corner of her mouth. Jude stiffened within his grip; ignoring it Jamie moved once again and pressed his mouth against hers. "Mmmm," his sigh blended with Jude's gasp of surprise. "I love you so much," he whispered before pulling away.

Jude stood motionless within Jamie's arms. How had she gone from scared to confused to angry to scared again to now…what was she? Jamie, her best friend, ex-boyfriend twice over had just kissed her and was looking at her like she could hand him the moon and the stars. "Jamie," Jude began. Her voice revealing the emotions playing within her soul. "I can't. W-we can't. There's Tommy."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Unhinged"**_

**Part Five**

Jamie's eyes darkened at the mention of Tommy. "How could I forget!" And then his mood had cracked and angry Jamie was slowly beginning to resurface. "Tommy always finds a way to ruin everything!"

"Hey! That's not true. If you would only take the time to get to know him instead of judging him. I think you guys could be friends." Jude replied.

Jamie scoffed in answer. He and Tommy friends? Snowballs chance in hell. The day he and Tommy shared tales over a cold beer was the day hell froze over. Tommy was a bastard. He was everything Jamie hated in a man. Then there was the one fact that Tommy had the one thing Jamie always wanted. The one thing Jamie could never have because Tommy always stole her away. Jude. His Jude, not Tommy's; his. "I'd rather walk off the side of a cliff than be friends with _him._"

"That's an awful thing to say Jamie," Jude snapped in reply. "Tommy at least makes an effort to be nice to you. He tries to be friendly but you always act like a bastard."

"Oh I'm the bastard?" Jamie howled in laughter. "That's hilarious Jude! God I never knew you were so damn funny!" Wiping away a tear Jamie continued to chuckle, even more when he noticed Jude's glare. Nothing made her more mad than picking on perfect little Tommy Q. His favorite thing to do.

Jude's anger started to rise again. Jamie was a roller-coaster of emotions and he was taking her for the ride. "Why do you always make me choose?" she began to ask. Her voice rising slightly. "you can't be happy for me as long as I'm with Tommy, right? But if I were to dump him you'd be my best friend again!"

"No one wants to be your friend when you're with him Jude!" Jamie yelled back. "He's an obsession to you and you can't think about anyone else but Tommy and how much you love him! It's messed up."

"That's not true!"

"You forget about everyone but him Jude. You can't even see what he's done to you!" Jude glared at him in a way only she could. Jamie glanced away before he lost his nerve and ended up kissing her again. "this is what he wants, he wants you to drop everyone but him. He's stealing you, and you're letting him."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Jude shook her head to clear away the frustration building. A major headache was starting to thump against her temples. Work had been stressful as of late, the last thing she needed was for Jamie to freak out on her. Perfect way to end an un-perfect day. Where the hell was Tommy?

"You have no idea what _you _are talking about," Jamie threw back at her. "but you never do when Tommy is involved. He has you wrapped so tightly around his greedy fingers you'll do and say anything the master tells you." _ Tommy. Tommy. Tommy! _Jude only cared about one person besides herself. Tommy freaking Q. Jamie knew he was losing her the day she ditched him at school to spend the afternoon with Tommy on the pier. All Jude had cared about was how cute they had looked on the cover of all those tabloids. Tommy did something to her, he changed Jude from the sweet girl who would do anything for her friends… into some stuck up boy band loving trader.

Staring at her from across the room Jamie felt the last few years of hurt and betrayal simmer back to the surface. The pot was about to boil over.

"I refuse to stay here and listen to you talk about him that way." Hurt filled Jude's eyes as she quickly bent over to pick up her fallen cell phone. Clutching it carefully in her grasp she glanced over at Jamie before stepping towards the door. "Tommy's a good man. He works hard for everyone at the studio, even you…" Jude paused mid-sentence as Jamie's eyes darkened an angry shade that sent shivers throughout her body. He'd always been jealous of Tommy, but she refused to standby and let him talk about her boyfriend as if he were a pile of trash. "if it wasn't for him you wouldn't even have a job there. None of us would. Instead of acting like a brat why don't you man up and thank him."

"How about no?"

"Goodbye Jamie," turning Jude continued to walk to the door. Her heart was beating rapidly and her head was pounding behind her eyes. She needed to get out of here and find Tommy. Something didn't feel right… something was really wrong with Jamie and she knew staying their alone with him didn't feel safe. Tommy would know what to do. He always had ways of solving problems. Maybe he could talk to Jamie and get to the bottom of what was bothering him. Some things guys were better at fixing.

_If she walks out that door I'll never have the courage to confront her again. I'll never know what it feels like to be free of all this pain she has caused me. Stop her you idiot. Stop staring as she walks out the door. Go after her! _Jamie's thoughts ran wild as Jude pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. He was frozen, held down in place by his anger and love. Knowing he needed to do something and to do it fast he tried calling out to her. "Ju---," he croaked unable to form her name completely on his lips. _Stop her already! _The voice in his head called again. An inner battle that always ran wild within his mind. Some days he fought so hard to calm the voices from overtaking his thoughts completely. Some days he let them battle it out and hoped for good results.

"Jude!" Jamie's voice shouted. Finally he was able to form the name. Now he needed to stop Jude from leaving. Stepping away from his spot in the rehearsal space Jamie strode towards the open door. His eyes never once leaving the back of Jude's retreating form. "Jude! _Don't you dare walk away from me," _he yelled. His anger echoed off the walls in the hallway.

Another wave of chills ran cold up Jude's spine as Jamie started after her. Panic over took her and the need to escape had never been more strong. Her cell phone burned against her palm as her fingers tightened around the rough surface. "Jude!" Jamie's voice sounded closer this time and Jude picked up her pace. Her legs shook as her boot covered feet carried her not fast enough towards the elevator shaft. "I told you not to leave!"

Jude's vision blurred, tears fought their way towards the surface, threatening to spill over. Her body screamed at her to stop, her legs were shaking too badly, her head hurt; pounding against her tear filled eyes; clouding her vision. Sniffling loudly Jude pushed her terrified body down the hall. Why did the hall look never ending?

Jamie ran through the open green doors and took off down the hall. He had never been more upset in his life, not even at the death of his parents when he was four. Not after his Pappy died when he was ten. Not even when Patsy died. Jude walking away from him caused anger he never knew one single person could hold to rise. He didn't care what happened to her now. Just as long as she never walked away from him again.

Jude was almost to the elevator when Jamie reached out for her. His hands grasped her right shoulder roughly swinging her around he was met with Jude's loud scream. Their eyes met. One set livid. The other panicked.

Jude's heart dropped as her escape folded. Jamie wasn't going to let her go. This man who had been her best friend since they were in diapers had met his breaking point… for some reason all of it was aimed at her. The look in his eyes was un-like anything she had ever seen. The devils glare burned her heart.

Before Jude could scream again Jamie's sweaty hand came up and covered her mouth, leaving just enough room to allow air through her nose. "I told you not to leave," Jamie's voice whispered harshly against her ear. "I dare you to pull a stunt like that again!" Grabbing hold of her left arm with his free hand Jamie pulled Jude close against his body.

Jude's eyes widened in fear and all he did was smile down at her.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I've been posting a part a day but tomorrow I'll be out of town so I may not be able to post part seven until Monday or Tuesday. Thanks again for all the comments!  
**

"_**Unhinged"**_

**Part Six**

Jamie's sweaty palm rubbed moisture against Jude's trembling mouth. The salty taste stung bitter on her lips. Jude swallowed down a wave of nausea while pleading inwardly for her aching stomach to keep from emptying its contents. Her arms hung limp at her sides, her hand still clinging to her cell phone. When she was younger Jude used to carry around a small stuffed panda bear whenever she felt scared. Her cell phone was just as good as her soft stuffed toy.

Jude's eyes remained glued to Jamie's, like a bad accident, she couldn't look away even though she wanted to. His inner struggles fought violently within him; daring her to stay and watch what happened next. His eyes so haunted, so unlike Jamie. Why was she so afraid of Jamie? Kung-fu loving, song writing buddy. Her protector; her best friend? Jude had her own battle playing out deep within her breaking heart. Should she take off and run into the arms of safety or give into the burning desire to stay and save her friend?

"Do you remember when Pappy died?" Jamie finally asked. Because his hand still covered her mouth all Jude could do was nod in reply. "I was so upset. He was the only dad I really remembered. He took me fishing, played catch with me in the backyard. He always told me how proud of me he was and how much I reminded him of my dad

I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to grow up and have everything he did." Jamie's hand trembled over Jude's mouth, causing her stomach to clench in protest. "I'm nothing like him. I never could be. He was great and I'm just--- _me._" His eyes closed; the movement causing a tear to fall upon his cheek.

Jude started to reach up in order to wipe the fallen tear away but Jamie moved his head a breath away from her touch. "Don't," he whispered. "you made me a promise the day of Pappy's funeral, remember?" Needing to hear Jude's answer Jamie removed his hand from its spot against her mouth.

Jude coughed as Jamie's hand slipped away, falling stiffly to his side…the sticky moisture of his sweat lingered upon her plump lips, the taste of salt and something else she couldn't place was almost enough to make her gag out loud. "Y-yeah," Jude stuttered in response to his question.

"You promised me you would never leave me and that it would always just be the two of us. No one else; just you and me." Jamie's voice trembled. The desire to shake Jude until she was begging for forgiveness was so strong he could taste the sweetness just waiting for him to lick. "another one of your broken promises."

"I-I-I was nine Jamie."

"You _promised me!_"

"I've always been here for you Jaim, I never left you," Jude tried to reason with him.

Jamie shook his head. "No you weren't you left me just like everyone else!"

"How can you say that? I'm still here and so is Nana."

"_Nana?_" Jamie cackled loudly. The sound of his wicked humorless laugh sent tiny pin like pricks into Jude's body. "Nana hasn't been the same since Pappy died! You know that Jude. She went from this fun loving incredible woman into what she is now."

Jude knew exactly what he was talking about. When Nana lost Pappy she lost herself as well. Pappy was the heart of the Andrews family and without him no one knew how to live. Nana crawled under the covers and never came out… what was left was the Nana who was cold and grumpy but Jude knew without a doubt Jamie was her life. She would do anything for her grandson. "She loves you Jamie, you're all she has left of her family. If you talked to her I know she would listen. She may even be able to help you."

"This isn't even about Nana." Jamie rubbed a shaky hand across his pale face. His dry lips cracked and Jude could see a small line of blood forming. "It's about how you made me a promise then turned around and broke it."

"I never broke any promise! I never left you, I'm standing right in front of you," Jude yelled out angrily. "When everyone else walked away. When you needed a friend. When you needed a family who was there? _HUH? _Who was there? _ME!_" Jamming a finger against his chest Jude simmered with frustration. "I have been _nothing _but good to you since we were kids. I gave you _everything _you always asked for and then some. Yeah I hurt you---" her voice paused. She had hurt him so much. She knew that. "I can't forgive myself for some of the things I've done to you Jamie. I know it's asking too much. But please you know me better than anyone, you know I never did anything on purpose."

"You still did it and you owe me!" Jamie spoke through gritted teeth. The muscles in his jaw tightened.

"I don't owe you anything."

"No. You owe me everything." Blood smeared between Jamie's lips with every word he spoke. The motions making him look more than creepy.

Jude licked her lips in nervous habit and gagged softly as the taste of Jamie's sweat came off on her tongue. "Oh---," another wave of nausea slammed into her and Jude knew if she didn't get away she'd throw up. "I-I-I," she stammered trying to speak. _Oh God. _Covering her mouth with her free hand Jude pushed away from Jamie and started to run down the hall. She couldn't tell if she was going towards the elevator or towards the rehearsal space. _Oh God Oh God. I'm going to get sick. _She thought as her stomach tightened, pushing the bile up.

"Get back here," Jamie called after Jude. He took off down the hall and once again caught her before she could reach the elevator. She thought she was smart and could get away. She once again underestimated him. "That's it. I warned you more than once princess." Ignoring the panicked paleness in her face, or the fact that she was dry heaving in her hand Jamie grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her roughly against the wall. "I wouldn't push my buttons Jude! You have no idea what I'm capable of doing."

Jamie's fingers tightened around her shoulders. The pain ignored as Jude fought to hold down the bile rising in her throat…the acid burned a small trail of grief inside her body. This was it. She was stuck here. Tears bubbled beneath her eyelashes and suddenly a sob broke free from her mouth. "Where are you Tommy?" Jude called out quietly.

Jamie swore under his breath, "He's not coming Jude." He swore again as Jude's tear-filled eyes met his angry ones. "I left the note. I knew you would come if you thought Tommy was meeting you here."

_What!?_ Jude wanted to shout, unfortunately her body denied her the voice. Instead her tears started to fall down her cheeks, leaving behind soft trails to mark her fear. Jamie had set her up and like a love sick fool she had fallen prey to his trap. Now here she was, standing in the hallway of a building on the bad side of town with someone who was supposed to be there for her. Not this time, this guy who held her firmly and painfully against the wall stared down at her with a gleam in his eye she was too afraid to question.

"You broke your promise to me Jude," Jamie whispered. The scent of his breath. The sight of his blood smeared lips. The look of a hunter in his eyes. All of it was too much. Jude sobbed against her hand and felt her legs slowly give out on her.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
